TwiTwitted
by TwiTwitters
Summary: Once apon a time there was a StoryMaster. Human, Brave and Adventurous as she was to Co-Exist with all of the mystical beings. How will the meeting of the strong and hairy proceed?


A/N:

SM-Vampire_Assistant here.

I hope you enjoy this little story.

www(dot)TwiTwitter(dot)ning(dot)com/

I am writing this story for, The all empowering, Encouraging, Story Master. :)

Hope you enjoy. More to come soon!

* * *

Standing in the middle of the room. Tapping my foot impatiently.

My chin juts out as The ever Tall, Dark hair and skinned Amazon waltz in the door. She smiles.

Flopping into her chair next to my seat, throwing her long limps out. Her bare dirty feet on the coffee table.

_"Zafrina"_ A smile playing off my lip as I acknowledge her.

_"Story Master!"_She bows her head. A sign of submission. RIIIGGHHT! Not likely.

The door slamming agianst the wall changes my attention from Zafrina to the now open door. Revealing a ever moving dancing Pixie.

_"Alice"_ I tick off her name on my list. _"Jasper"_He nods. Other then the nodding he never says much. True mate to Alice. His attention all on her. Only HER! They both inhabite the same chair. Her wiggling on his lap. Her ever abondant amount of energy flowing out of her. As she stands dancing around him. Zafrina Scoffs from behind me. Ignoring her.

"Sulpicia" crossing her name off. She flows in the door. Her protective guard walking in unison with her. They are rapidly zipping around checking all the exits. If I would allow them. They would be searching everyones person. Not happening.

Calm. Co exist. Peace.

Collin and Brady two of the youngest newest were wolfs of La Push. Both cocky, teenage boys. Mouthy, and ladies men. Apparently All the fish in the sea will lead to their True Love"Imprintee" Someday. So why not taste the Ocean!

_"Collin, Brady!"_They both nod. Holding out there Fist out. Fist bumping each other, making it explode. Almost acting twin like. They try to act intimidating. Not to me. Both go and smooth up to our resident Jungle girl. I guess those boys don't know she doesn't swing that way. Shrugging zoning out the boys screams. Turning I see Brady and Collin walking to the other side of the room. Collin holding his now ever bent hand limply.

Next to arrive is Siobhon. Beautiful blond hair flowing around her face. Red eyed apparent on her creamy white face. _"Siobhon."_

she trys pulling me into a hug, backing up from her. she nods sniffing my scent in.

Being Human and The story master takes its toll on you. Especially with those like Siobhon trying to snack on me. Zaf is by my side crouched growling loudly. I loved her more in this moment than any other. Siobhon backs down also the far away look in her eyes. Makes me privilaged to know that Zafrina and her illusions are on my side. Sio takes her seat, not moving her chest not moving. My knowledge from vampires is she isnt breathing. Good.

Distracted. Lauren and Jessica walk in the door. Smiling yammering about this or that. Gossipers.

_"Lauren, Jessica"_ Scoffing as they eye my attire up and down. Giggling as they whisper to each other. Rolling my eyes.

I wait on the rest, taking my leave from inside. To stand on the porch. The feild littered with vehicles. A limo, taxi and another car making its way up the road. A good turn out. The Limo stops at the sidewalk. Amun and Tia. Adorned with gold. Amun in a tunic and Tia in gold colored flowing dress. They saunter hips swaying from tia and a domineering sneer on amuns face as they pass by me.

_"Tia, Amun"_Amun huffs deep and throaty. Can vampires PMS? Tia trys to stop and greet though Amun presses on into the war zone that is the meeting room.

The Taxi and car have exited their vehicles. "Arjuin" His dreads bobbing as he runs up the steps inside no doubt to Zafrina's side. First half breed to show.

Next up the steps was none other then Edward Cullen, sans his wife. No acknowledgment. Phone stuck to his ear no sound. only fast moving lips. Looking down at my list as I walk into the room.

The uproar of everyone is stifling for my human ears.

_"Good evening Zafrina, Arjuin, Alice, Jasper, Collin, Brady, Sulpicia, Guards, Siobhon, Lauren, Jessica, Tia, Amun And edward! Welcome to the first ever TwiTwitter RolePlaying Supernatural Meeting!"_

* * *

Standing in the middle of the room. Mythical creatures all around me.

_"If you will please look to the TV. I have had a tape made for this occasion."_ Inserts tape named _"When humans attack!"_ a slight snicker leaving my lips. Turning away after pressing play.

All eyes turn to the screen.

Trees. bark. the ground. Directional change. video zooms in on Edward and Zafrina walking hand in hand.

_"Great. Night. For. A. Stroll, Isn't. It. Ed-Wei-ard!"_Zafrina, stumbles out staring off not at him or the camera.

Saying nothing but shaking my head.

_"Yes, Zafrina. It is a beautiful night."_ He mutter perfectly with no effort. turning to stare at her when he says beautiful.

The camera zooms out, silent clips play out. Walking, talking. Holding hands. Zafrina stands from her seat, Arjuin trying to grab her shoulder. A death glare sent at him. Pressing pause on the remote in hand.

_"Really, did you have to put the hand holding and his pathetic attempt at swooning?"_Zafrinasneers at Edward. Arjuin, gets a hand on her shoulder finally calming her enough for her to sit. Her face showing the anger hiding below.

Edward doesn't move a inch _"I believe i had better things to accomplish then trying to break your black heart open." _

What is this `when mythical creatures go wild?` His head snaps to me as, I smile.

Noting to the side of his name. _"Mind reader-keep thoughts off of craziness"_ He chuckles, Almost swooning over the noise. Jessica and Lauren have scooted closer towards him.

Arjuin whispers in Zafrina's ear. she nods, taking a calming breath. _"I could of been with Senna."_ she stops a small smirk playing off her lips. "_Hunting...." _that thought finally shutting her up. Is it hot in here? Pressing play.

Zafrina and Edward on screen pull each other close.

An grimace on Zafrina face, though on screen softening of her delicate features. Edwards brooding on and off.

_"Oh how I love...."_Cut off by high pitch squeals.

_"Like O.M.G Your him!"_Lauren screen double squeals. hands clapping. "_It is HIM! Your, Your!"_cue in more squealing...

Lauren and Jessica looking quite peeved. Huffing. Arms crossed over their chests.

Everyone was at the edge of their seats. Wondering what was happenning.

When i look up i note i missed the part of Edward almost being mauled. Lauren now hold and SNIFFING a piece of his shirt.

Zafrina, had run off screen. Muttering _"I don't love you!"_

Edwards lips on and off screen in a snarl. teeth bared.

Blood splashes the screen. **WHEN HUMAN GIRLS ATTACK!** everyone is laughing.

Thank you deity.

The door slams open, Emmett and Rosalie saunter in.

Everyone stops moving staring at them as they do a pose by the door. _"Babe how many times have I told them the party dont start till the bear walks in!"_ he begins pumping his muscles in the air.((Compliments of our Emmett him self)

_"I know bear, some just don't know good taste when it is staring them in the eyes."_ She glares, fluffing her hair.

Great, Were in for one hell of a meeting.


End file.
